Cravings
by Paopu Pop
Summary: Riku has a odd craving, but cannot find himself to satisfy himself, until Sora comes to the rescue. Fluffy SoraRiku shonen ai:rating only for particular themes:ONESHOT


**A/N: This one-shot was a request (a fanfic involving Sora, Riku and peanut butter) for a friend of mine who was kind of sad that she was moving. Hopefully she gets to read it soon! It's poor quality and I'm not too particularly proud of it... but hey, it's pratice.**

**This is RikuSora, but this is not even _lime_. It's very fluffely shonen-ai. x3  
**

**So… here you are, Amber. Something hopefully to cheer you up when you're down. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and all that jazz. Though, I think we actually have peanut butter. …I'm grabbing a peanut butter apple for inspiration. x9**

* * *

_**Cravings**_

They say that cravings are mostly associated with PMSing girls and pregnant women. They say that men always are just _hungry_, and they'll eat what's in front of them, as long as it's not during a Blitzball match in front of the television…

Point is, most people find it very _odd _when a boy has a craving. I guess I count as an exception though, huh?

It was about after lunch that I suddenly craved for it. That delicious, sweet yet salty creamy substance that could go on practically anything sweet. Yes, I, Riku, was craving…

_Peanut butter._

It had been a very long time since I had peanut butter… maybe a few years back. Even with a recently fulfilled hunger, my stomach growled for nothing but rich peanut butter.

When I got in the door of my house, my first reaction was to go to the cupboard and start rummaging through the shelves. First I looked through the snacks cupboard. Then the canned goods. Then I got desperate and looked through all, but the delicious treat was no where to be found.

"If I haven't had peanut butter in years, then we don't have any," I said outloud. "I can't see either of my parents ever eating it. Hm."

The first thing a man would do would probably be to grab some other substance and eat that instead. But I could not do that—it was a hunger that could not be stopped so easily.

My thought process to resolve the problem was interrupted by an intruder. Well, not quite _intruder. _"Hey, Riku," he greeted, brushing his brunette locks out of his eyes the best he could. I only grunted in response. "What's wrong?"

"We don't have any peanut butter," I said bluntly.

"…Peanut butter?" He shot me a questioning look. I nodded. "And? Are you baking something?"

"No. I'm just really hungry for it."

"Well… we have some at my house. Want to go over?" He gently tugged on my white uniform sleeve and motioned towards the door. "My parents aren't home yet, but I don't think they'll mind."

"Sure." He only lived a few houses down the street, a short walk to my sweet heaven. I tried not to show my excitement, but I think I gave it away in my eyes or perhaps in my smile, because he gave me a mischevious grin. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, walking towards the door and opening it ajar. "Well?"

We entered the kitchen after a short five minute walk down the street. The afternoon sun rays hit the green counters, almost giving it a golden glow, and as Sora walked in, it was like walking into a painting, blue eyes glistening in the light. "I think we keep it here…" He opened a pantry door and looked on a particular shelve, the third one down. Exclaiming a short "ah-ha!" he pulled out the plastic jar with the red lid.

Peanut butter.

I almost drooled as he set it on the counter. "So… what do you want with it?"

I blinked momentarily, giving a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't going to eat _just peanut butter_, were you?" He turned to face me, eyebrows knitted together. I said nothing, and he sighed. "Riku! You're not eating all the peanut butter by the spoonfuls! I eat that too, you know!"

I whined. Which, was a big mistake, because he gave me the "what the heck?" look. Shrugging and smiling innocently, I fingered the lid. "Soraaaa…" I groaned. "I just wanna eat it!"

"Then eat it on something!" His eyes darted among the kitchen, until his target was spotted on the kitchen table. "Oh! How about an apple?"

"If you'll let me just _eat _it!" Immediately Sora pulled out a sharp knife from a drawer and grabbed an apple from the table. He easily cut it in half, took out the core, and began to slice it into tiny pieces.

"Do you want the skin off?" he suddenly asked, even though the fruit was already split into eighths and in a small bowl. "I forgot about that…"

"Yeah," I replied. On a normal circumstance I'd say, "don't bother," but I wasn't fond of the apple's skin getting inbetween my teeth and then cutting my gums.

He nodded and took off the skin of each slice. I mentally noted that Sora, being his idiotic self, was not thinking clearly with the sharp cutlery in is hand. For one, he was peeling _towards _himself, which could cause the danger of cutting himself. Secondly, as he took off each peel, he would grab it inbetween his right fingers, the same one he held the knife in, and eat it. (I supposed he _liked _the skin.) In turn, each time he would go to nibble on the slice, the edge of the blade would hoverly close to his face. The last thing I wanted was Sora's pretty face to be tainted with a cut.

"Sora…" I warned as he lifted his arm to nibble a tiny slice. "Don't hurt yourself."

"What?" Obliviously he continued to eat it, another close-to-happening disaster just avoided. "I'm fine, I can cut an apple."

I shook my head. "Give it here." Before he could object, I butted in and took both the knife and the slice of apple he was working on. I did just as I was taught by my mother… hold the slice in your hand and cut away with your dominant hand. When the small slice fell into the bowl, he grabbed it and munched on it. He really didn't say much, but just smiled at me instead.

When all the pieces were pure, I finally got what I wanted, peanut butter. I smothered the ooey-gooey spread on my fruit pieces, and took a bite of what I had craved for hours. I hummed in content.

I noticed greedy fingers reach in the bowl and steal a apple slice. I glared at the thief, but he only smiled and sucked his peanut butter-covered fingers innocently. "Just one."

I blushed as he continued to lick the ends of his fingers. Now I was hungry for something—or some_body _else. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Your face is turning red."

"Nothing," I murmured before taking a bite. "Nothing at all."

"What is it?" he pressed, poking a finger to my shoulder as he continued to gently gnaw on his other finger, making it worse. "You getting sick?"

I muttered incoherently, not even sure of what I had tried to say.

"Uh—I'll go get you a thermometer or something, okay?" I stopped him with my free hand (as I was in the middle of consuming a third slice of apple) before he could leave the kitchen. "What?"

"I'm fine," I said, embarrassed. "I'm just…" Well, how awkward.

"Just what?" Cluelessly, he once again started to nibble on the end of his finger. I felt my cheeks flare like a wildfire.

"Don't do that!" I shouted.

"Do what?"

"_That_!" I took his wrist and pulled the finger out of his mouth, trying to rid myself of temptations. Sora finally clued in on what could make my face resemble the apple we were in the midst of eating.

"_Oh_, why didn't you just say so?" he laughed. "I didn't mean to make you horny."

"That's not what I—I wasn't—you aren't—I give up." I heaved a sigh after.

"Riku, don't even bother trying to hide it. I _know _you like me."

It was my turn to be oblivious. "Eh?"

"You _like _me."

"I do not!" I fought. "I mean—you're my best friend but I would never think of—"

"Liar, liar… your face is on fire," he chuckled. I said nothing. He _knew_ I liked him? …no, he knew I was _gay_? Of course, these questions were put aside for later as a pair of peanut butter smoothered lips puckered up against my own.

It was my lucky day. Two incredibly strong cravings satisfied at once.

"I think I just got hungry for peanut butter too," he said, attempting to be playful. But he looked rather nervous, trembling slightly. Though his effect was somewhat broken, it was a mysterious mix between innocent and… sexy.

"Help entice my hunger then?" I smiled, not giving him time to answer as I kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N: Hoo boy did that suck. But the whole apple thing was actually inspiring—yes, I acted just as idiot Sora, slicing the apple towards me and eating slices with a knife in my hand. Whoops.**

**This fanfic was created through the magic of I FINALLY HAD ENOUGH TIME. REVIEW NOW MORTALS. And I hoped you enjoyed, lovely Amber! (hug)**


End file.
